


Just some Johnlock Oneshots

by holmeswatson221B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confession, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Smut, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Post-Reichenbach, Scars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, discoveries in the bedroom, one shots, steamy fluff, will add tags as I add stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmeswatson221B/pseuds/holmeswatson221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have ideas that are best done as one shots. Maybe they would fit into a longer fic later but for now these are all stand alone stories. Glimpses into the life of our favorite detective and doctor. I will add tags, characters, and other relationships as they become relevant. Each chapter is it's own stand alone story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make a Deduction

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I haven't abandoned my other fic (The Company We Keep)! I'm working it but these smaller shots just keep coming to me too so they need to be written as well.

John Watson watched as yet another of his dates ran from 221B, chased away by his flatmate’s atrocious behavior. John didn’t even bother to go after her. Even if he could smooth over this incident, the woman would try to put distance between him and Sherlock Holmes. And then John would end up chasing her away.

“Sherlock! That is the fourth date this month you’ve done that too. Why can’t I bring a woman around the flat without you sending her away in tears?”

“Boring, John. All these women are boring. I’m simply saving you time. Isn’t that kinder?” Sherlock barely glanced over while he repackaged the human foot he used to get rid of the latest of John’s “women”. 

“No, it’s not kinder. Why are you so opposed to me being in a relationship? I assume that’s what this is all about. You manage to get rid of all my dates.”

“I’m not opposed to you being in a relationship, John. You haven’t found the right person yet.”

“How am I supposed to find the right person if you chase them all away?”

Sherlock strode over and stood directly in front of John, inches away from him. His steely blue-green eyes fixed with intensity with John’s green eyes. 

His voice dropped sounding deep and husky, “Make a deduction, John.”

John’s breath caught in his throat. He cheeks flushed slightly. He had imagined this moment with Sherlock a million times but never really thought it could happen. Sherlock didn’t feel things that way. At least until this very moment, John hadn’t thought that he did. The evidence was right in front of him: Sherlock's pupils blow wide open, a slight flush working it's way up his cheeks, a look of longing and lust painted on the detective's face.

“Sherlock, please don’t be messing with me.” John barely recognized his own voice, it sounded deeper with almost a growl behind it.

Sherlock pulled John closer to him and closed this distance between them by capturing John’s lips with his own. John went stiff for a few seconds and then melted into the kiss. He ran his tongue along Sherlock’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sherlock gasped slightly, opening his mouth just enough for John to take the chance and begin exploring Sherlock’s mouth more deeply. John wrapped an arm around Sherlock’s waist and his other hand tangled into those curls that had teased him for so long. After a few moments of passionate snogging, they both had to come up for air. 

Their foreheads pressed together, both panting, their lips swollen. John gazed into Sherlock’s eyes.

“How long have you felt this way?”

“Always, John. It was all new to me and I didn’t know how to proceed. How long have you felt this way?”

“Always. Since I asked you out at Angelo’s and you said you were married to your work. I just figured I never stood a chance.”

They both chuckled. 

“We’re idiots.” John mused.

“Speak for yourself, I’m a genius. Amazing, actually, as I’m told.” Sherlock teased.

John raised an eyebrow. “Kiss me, you brilliant idiot.”

Sherlock didn’t need to be told twice. They managed to move to the couch and spent the evening in, snogging like teenagers.


	2. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock have finally confessed their feelings. Things have heated up between them and they are going to the bedroom. John finds out more about Sherlock's time chasing down Moriarty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this one kicking around forever and finally finished it. Just some steamy, fluffy, feels.
> 
> Don't worry, I promise I'm still working on my longer fic "Finally". The wrap up of this one shot just kinda hit me in the meantime. :-)

Sherlock and John’s first passionate kisses lead them to the bedroom where they needed to explore more of each other. Years of waiting for permission to touch each other and they weren’t going to waste another moment. Sherlock laid John out on his bed and looked up to him for permission to remove his shirt. John smiled giving Sherlock all the confirmation he needed. Sherlock unbuttoned his shirt, kissing down his neck. He pulled John’s undershirt off and took in the sight of him. Sherlock had never seen John without a shirt on and had never seen the scar from the bullet in Afghanistan. He kissed down John’s neck and over to the scar on his shoulder. He could feel John go tense as Sherlock placed slow kisses on the scar and traced it’s outline with his fingertips.

“John, you are so brave and strong. This scar shouldn’t make you feel bad. You were stronger than the bullet that tried to kill you. This scar is what brought you back to London and then you found me. This is a part of you and a part of our story, the very beginning.” John pulled Sherlock’s face to his and kissed him fiercely. The women he had been with since he had been home had been disgusted by the scar and fumbled through excuses why they had to suddenly leave. The kinder ones ignored it completely, deliberately not looking at it. Only Sherlock made it feel like it was a part of him that should be admired. 

John rolled them over, switching their positions so he was slightly on top of Sherlock. He followed Sherlock’s lead and kissed down his jaw and his neck. He looked up at Sherlock for permission to remove his shirt as well. Sherlock took a sharp breath in but nodded. John gently pulled him up and kissed him while unbuttoning his shirt. As John pushed the shirt off his shoulder, his fingers trailed down Sherlock’s back and he stopped. What he had expected to be smooth skin was rough and he could feel multiple scars. He looked at Sherlock with his brow creased, “Sherlock, can I look at your back?” Sherlock closed his eyes and braced himself. “Of course, John.” John moved behind Sherlock and was decidedly unprepared for the sight in front of him. There were dozens of scars varying in length and depth from the original wounds. “Love?” John couldn’t even formulate a full question. “John, taking down Moriarty’s web came at a cost. One I was all too willing to pay to make sure you were safe. They captured me in Serbia, Mycroft got me as quickly as he could, but not quickly enough. Don’t worry, John. I’m fine. It’s all in the past now. The wounds are healed, Moriarty is no longer a threat. More importantly, we are together now.”

John pulled Sherlock against him so Sherlock was leaning back. He buried his face in Sherlock’s neck for a few moments and Sherlock could feel wetness building. John couldn’t believe all of this information. He thought back to the time since Sherlock’s been home. Sure he still walked around in a sheet from time to time but his back and chest were never exposed. Sherlock never talked much about the time he was gone on his mission and John didn’t push him as Sherlock seemed to want to forget about it and move on. “Sherlock, you bloody git,” John whispered into his ear, “you are the most amazing, reckless man I have ever met. I love you. I’m so happy you came home to me. No one will ever hurt you again, if I have anything to say about it.” Sherlock smiled. He appreciated John’s reaction. He had honestly forgotten that John didn’t know about the scars and had panicked the moment John realized they were there. He didn’t want a big deal to be made of it, he would’ve died in that hell hole in Serbia if it meant John would be safe from harm. John simply held him for a little while longer. Sherlock turned and kissed him again, reigniting what they had been doing before this revelation. 

For the rest of the night and most of the next morning, not a single thought was given to the scars that either of them carried. They lived in the moment when they were finally joined together knowing that nothing could tear them apart again.


End file.
